Barry Blackwell
Barry Blackwell, known as Baz, is Smurf's adopted son and leader in the Codys' robberies. Despite his quiet semblance, he is manipulative and self-centered. He also had a past relationship with J's mother Julia, before he was born and is presumably the biological father of her son J. He was shot dead by Mia on Smurf's orders, Baz's death was ultimately avenged when J killed Mia and Smurf. Background Adopted by Smurf when he was 12 and outwardly the most levelheaded of the Cody boys, Baz is Smurf's chief lieutenant in the planning of the family's armed robberies. He is also Smurf's frequent confidant – though their criminal intimacy is threatened by Baz having a girlfriend (Catherine) and young daughter, and Smurf's simmering concern is that Baz may strike out on his own. He has also had a past relationship with his adoptive sister Julia before Js birth, although this relationship was ended after Smurf was informed by Pope. This has lead to the possibility that he may be Js biological father though he has shown strong opposition to this prospect. At an unknown point in the past Baz met and began a relationship with Lucy, possibly when running jobs with her brother Marco. However this relationship was once again put under strain by Smurf as Pope reveals in season 2 his mother didn’t want him to have Lucy. Despite beginning a relationship with Cath, an act which Pope believes was designed to punish Smurf, and later having a child with her, he has continued a infrequent relationship with Lucy when in Mexico over the years. In Season 2 Baz finds out that Smurf was stealing from him and his brothers from their robberies, and plans to rob it all to divide with his family. After Smurf has Javi's gang kill him, Baz frames Smurf for his murder, shooting his corpse in the head with Smurf's gun and leading the police to his body, leading to Smurf's arrest. In Season 2 Episode 13, "Betrayal", Baz discovers Pope is Cath's killer, however blaming Smurf he forgives Pope stating he loves him and will always take care of him. At the end of the episode Baz get shots four times in the chest by an unknown assailant, but his status in the end remains unknown. Baz succumbs to his gunshot wounds and dies on the hospital operating table after the doctors fail to resucitate him in Season 3 Episode One. Smurf later claims that he is J's biological father. His death is met by the grief of his family and apparently Lucy. J however seems relatively unaffected by Baz's death. His memory is honoured in a surfer memorial at the end of the episode. It remains unclear who is responsible for his murder, though Pope has sworn to avenge his brother's murder. In the third episode of season 3 it is revealed he was shot to death by Mia Benitez. Pope investigates Baz's murder with Lucy's help and she introduces him to a man who claims to have heard that Smurf ordered a hit on Baz for stealing from her. In episode 11, Smurf kidnaps Marco with the help of Pete's gang and trades Marco for her stolen money. Marco is killed in the process and Pope kidnapped by Lucy who continues to insist that she is innocent of the murder, having only stolen from Smurf and having loved Baz. As a condition of Lucy freeing Pope, Smurf confesses to ordering Baz's murder while Pope shows a belief that Smurf did indeed order the murder following his rescue. Baz's plan to frame Smurf for murder ultimately falls through. The ballistics report on Javi's body proves that Smurf's gun was not the murder weapon and shot Javi after he was already dead. With Smurf's lawyers pushing for an evidentiary hearing, Smurf refusing to take a deal and unable to find other proof against Smurf for any crimes, the DA is ultimately forced to drop the charges due to lack of evidence and release Smurf. In "Ambo", Mia confesses to J that she killed Baz on Pete's orders after he was paid by Smurf to do it. Mia tries to use the fact that Smurf had J's father killed as proof of why he can't trust his family and should work with her, but J kills Mia instead, Baz's death was ultimately avenged when Smurf herself was later killed by J in "Ghosts" after trying to force Pope to kill her while in a deranged state. Category:Characters Category:Deceased